Elizabeth Finds True Love
by Darksaber3434
Summary: Takes place after the third POTC At World’s End AWE movie. Please read to find out more if you want to know what happens.
1. Michelle's Suggestion

**Title: **Elizabeth Finds True Love

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the character or the pirate, Jack Sparrow or places that are mentioned. They belong to Disney and places were used for filming. I use them with love and respect and an honest land lubber I am and sleep well each night, thank you LOL!

**Description:** What's the meaning of this, you may ask me? Well, I had a one of muses I usually get sometimes for a something out of the blue. So, I began to think how about doing a Fan Fiction between a governor's daughter and notorious pirate. In other words, I decided to stick with the flow. Here is a question for ye to ponder on: will the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow fall in love with a governor's daughter or will he let her walk out of his life and regret it later?

**Author's Note One:** I must confess I wanted to something different with Jack and Elizabeth so I decided to lose the whelp and yes I mean Will Turner. If there is anyone to blame here, I would like to point the arrow at the bloody bunny. Let me tell ye, me hearties Fan Fiction can become an addiction if you let it. I have wrote so many Fan Fiction stories it ain't funny. Unless you count about half of my Star Wars Fan Fiction I have wrote. This is my first time writing a love story about a governor's daughter and a pirate. I blame the love bunny for the way this story. Enjoy and please review.

**Author's Note Two:** I know there may be stories that are called "Elizabeth Finds True Love". But this one is a little bit different. I wrote this way before the third movie was in the making, but I have went back and reedited it.

**Setting:** Takes place after the third POTC At World's End (AWE) movie. Will and Elizabeth called off the wedding and Elizabeth left for Port Royal a short time after that. Her father suggested that she should move to a village outside of Jamaica and she does. Two months after she moved, she found out Will Turner died and she is torn because she thinks that it is her fault for having feelings for Jack Sparrow and Will. A year has passed since Captain Jack Sparrow has seen Elizabeth Swann.

* * *

**Chapter One: Michelle's Suggestion**

Elizabeth Swann is standing outside her home in a small village in Jamaica and decided to go for a walk by the sea. She sighed as she sat down on the porch swing Will had built for her before they left an on another adventure with Captain Jack Sparrow.

As she was walking along the shoreline of the sea she saw Commodore James Norrington and Michelle, his wife come by.

"Hello, Miss Elizabeth," he said with a smile.

"Hello, James, Michelle," she said.

"How are you, Miss Elizabeth?" he asked.

"Fine," she replied with a smile.

James knew she was lying because he knew Elizabeth missed Will Turner. Tomorrow would be a year since he died at sea.

Secretly, James wished that she _would _move back in with her father, but he knew she would not because she did not want him to worry about her.

They both knew that the day Elizabeth lost Will that she also forgot what it was like to fall in love again.

"Why don't you move back to your father's house?" James asked.

"I do not want him to worry about me," she said faintly.

James smiled at her and held his wife's hand and said, "I hate to leave you Miss Elizabeth, but we have to go. Good day."

Elizabeth told them the same.

"James," she said.

"Yes?" he asked as they stopped.

"Have you heard from Jack Sparrow?" she asked.

"Last time I saw him he was in Tortuga," James said. "I am sure that he is fine where ever he is."

Elizabeth smiled at him and nodded as James and his wife left.

As James and Michelle were walking, she asked, "James why don't you tell Jack Sparrow to come and take Elizabeth away from this place?"

James smiled. "That is a wonderful idea." He kissed her on the cheek.

Michelle returned a smile and kissed him. "He did say for you tell him to come and visit if her mood has not changed," Michelle said.

"My darling you are absolutely right," he said as he kissed her on the lips passionately. "I will be back later on today.

He got on board his ship and sailed to Tortuga.

(End of Chapter One)

_**Did you like it? Please review.**_


	2. Finding Captain Jack Sparrow in Tortuga

**Part Two Finding Captain Jack Sparrow in Tortuga**

Captain Jack Sparrow walked into the bar of Tortuga. Jack ordered himself a bottle of rum. Jack has not been seeing other women or getting slapped a lot like he used to. Unless you count the numerous slaps he gets from his crewmate, Anamaria. He looked up and saw a man with a white wig walk into the bar and ordered a drink.

"Norrington?" Jack asked as the man came toward him.

"Aye," he said and sat across from Jack.

"What brings you here to Tortuga?" Jack asked.

"I came to talk to you," James said.

"How is Miss Elizabeth doin'?" Jack asked quickly.

"She is fine," James said. "Well, her health is. Her heart is not fine. She will tell you that she is, but we know better than she does."

"Poor lass," Jack said as he took a sip of his rum.

"Jack, I was thinking when she put Will to rest she lost her spirit..." James lost his words.

"Love, she does not think she can love again," Jack finished for him.

"You know this?" James asked because he a bit impressed by his answer.

"I am just guessing, mate," Jack added hastily.

"You know," Norrington said. "It will be a year tomorrow since she has put Will to rest."

"I know," Jack said. "Your men won't shoot me down?"

"No," James said as he shook his head. "My men won't shoot you. I better get going."

"How is Miss Commodore doing?" Jack asked.

"She is fine," James said.

Jack left and headed into Port Royal where he sailed into the harbor that Will built for his ship and went to sleep.

The next morning he woke up and looked out his telescope and saw a light on in Elizabeth's room.

(End Part Two)


	3. Elizabeth's Surprise

**Chapter Three: Elizabeth's Surprise**

Elizabeth Swann woke up bright and early the next morning and went to her closet to find something to wear. She found a red dress and her red slip on shoes and for once in her life glad she did not have any of those bloody corsets that her father would buy for her when she lived at his mansion because after she moved to the village she burned every single one those corsets she could find.

After falling off Fort Charles's wall and into the ocean, Captain Jack Sparrow had rescued her she told her father to never ever buy her another corset again.

She went to mirror and clipped her hair up and left some of it hanging in her face. She found her pearl necklace that Will gave her. Elizabeth walked outside along the sea line where they sent Will's body down.

Captain Jack Sparrow watched her from his ship. He decided to wait for the opportune moment to arrive before he went marching up to her because he did not want her to rouse up the Navy otherwise there would be _bloody _hell to pay if that happened.

Elizabeth knelt down on the ground of the damp sand as the waves moved back and forth. Today made a year since William Turner died. They were supposed to get married, but they decided to call the wedding off.

Elizabeth took off her pearl necklace and watched it sail down the shoreline.

Little did she know was that Captain Jack Sparrow was coming up the shoreline. He saw her necklace float toward his boot. He picked it up and put them in his pocket.

"There is not a moment that goes by that I do not look over the horizon to see the _Black Pearl _enter the harbor and think you will walk through the door and greet me," she said with a low sigh.

"I _always _have loved you, Will," she said. "And I _always_ will."

Silent tears ran down her face.

"You must know this, Will," she said. "No matter what, I will always love you. I promise you, if I _ever _fall in love with someone, I won't forget you."

Captain Jack Sparrow came up behind her and said, "Will knows, love."

Elizabeth looked up and asked, "How long have you been there Jack?"

"I have not been here long," Jack said.

"I should be mad as hell at you because you showed him the one thing that would take him away from me," she said. "But I am not."

"Oh, good," Jack said with his gold tooth flashing. "Nothing to worry about."

"Jack, why did _you_ come back?" Elizabeth asked as she blinked back her tears.

"Elizabeth," Jack said as he both of his hands on her face and wiped her tears away from her face.

"Come away with me," Jack said finally. "Leave this place behind and it can be just like the old times. Will does not want you to spend the rest of life in misery. You know Will always loved to see the look of surprise on your face each time when he gave you a gift. He loved to see you happy and..." he trailed off for a moment and said, "Full of spirit like he knew you."

Elizabeth stood up and Jack paused for a moment and said, "Like…_I_ once knew you."

Elizabeth felt Jack"s hands move from her face to her waist.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

Jack smiled at her and said, "You know I loved you from the moment I met you, love. You have to believe that _you_ can love again, darling."

Elizabeth shook her head and said, "I do not think I can I could _ever_ fall in love again."

She pulled away from Jack Sparrow and turned her heels and walked away up the shore. Jack saw what she was doing and chased after her and caught her by the arm.

"Let me go," she said.

"Are you _afraid_ to fall in love?" Jack asked her.

"No, I am not afraid to fall in love," Elizabeth said quickly, but Jack could tell that she was lying.

"I do not like you, Jack," she said as he held her tighter because she was trying to push him away.

"Is that right, love?" Jack asked with a smile. "Why are you letting me hold you in _my _arms?"

Elizabeth looked up at Jack with a little compassion, or so he thought, and the next thing he knew, she raised her hand to try and slap him, but he caught her hand and smiled.

"Admit it because I _know_ you like it," Jack said flatly with his cocky grin.

Elizabeth smiled and said, "All right, I admit it. I _love _it."

Jack wrapped his arms around her tighter and took her hair down.

"I have not been held like this in so long," she said.

"I thought you needed to be reminded," Jack said with a smile.

"I did," she said with a smile.

"What if _I _can prove to you that _you_ can fall in love again?" Jack asked.

"I am willing to try that," she said.

"Elizabeth," Jack said. "You know how I told you that you would one day come over to my side?"

"Aye," she said with a smile. "I told you that you had seemed certain about that."

"True enough love," Jack said. "I told you one word, love: curiosity. You long for freedom. You long to do what you want to do because you want it: to act on selfish impulse. You want to see what it's like."

Elizabeth nodded and rested her head on Jack Sparrow"s shoulder and said, "That was with the Compass. I told you because you and I are alike. There would come a moment when you had a chance to show it: to do the right thing."

Jack rested his hand on her hand and said, "You told me that I would have a chance to do something courageous. And when you did, you would discover something. That I was a good man."

"I told you _I_ had faith in you," Elizabeth answered and he put his hand around her shoulder.

"Curiosity," Jack said with a smile, revealing his gold tooth and lowered his head toward Elizabeth's head. "We will want it: a chance to be admired and gain the rewards that follow. _You_ won't be able to resist. You are going to want to know what it tastes like."

Jack caressed her cheek and lifted her chin up and she looked at his face and did something that Elizabeth did not expect. She closed her eyes and Jack kissed Elizabeth long and deep. When they broke apart, she asked, "How about we take this inside?"

Jack pointed his finger at her and said, "I know exactly what you mean, love." He pulled his mustache and swept Elizabeth off her feet and brought her inside the house.

Jack sat down and held Elizabeth close and kissed her. Elizabeth broke the kiss and said, "Jack, take me with you."

Jack looked at her and smiled. "Are you sure, love?" he asked her to make sure she was certain.

"Aye, Captain Jack Sparrow," she said and stroked his cheek.

"I will take you with me," he said with a smile.

Elizabeth packed her bags and Jack Sparrow too her to the _Black Pearl_.

The ship took off into the night.

(Chapter Three)

Did you like it? Please review!


	4. Captain Jack Sparrow Pops the Question

**Chapter Four: Captain Jack Sparrow Pops the Question**

Elizabeth Swann had spent five months on board the _Black Pearl _with Captain Jack Sparrow. She was standing over the rail of the ship and Jack came out of his cabin and said, "I have something for you, love."

Jack gave her the small square box that was wrapped in silver wrapping paper. She opened it up and gasped.

"Oh, Jack," she said breathlessly. "It is beautiful."

It was a beautiful gold ring with small diamonds around it. Jack took his hat off and took the ring from Elizabeth and bent down on one knee and asked, "Elizabeth, will you marry me, love?"

"Oh, Jack," Elizabeth said softly and blinked as she looked at Jack with a tear in her eye and said, "Aye, Jack. I will marry you."

"Drinks all around!" Jack said as he picked her up and swung her around and kissed her long and deep.

"I love you, Jack," she said.

"I know," Jack said as he held her close.

"Gibbs!" Jack said.

"Aye, Cap'n?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

"Where are we going to have the wedding at?" Elizabeth asked Jack.

"What wedding?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

"Lizzie and I are getting married," Jack said as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Hide the rum," Jack whispered to Mr. Gibbs and he nodded.

"We can have the ceremony right here on the _Black Pearl_," Jack said.

"I can perform the marriage ceremony," Mr. Gibbs offered as he hid the rum.

"You're hired, mate," Jack said with a grin.

"I have to buy a wedding dress," Elizabeth said.

"Land ho!" Anamaria shouted.

"Time to go shopping," Jack said with a grin as he put his hat back on.

Anamaria took Elizabeth to a store near Tortuga and she bought a wedding dress that was black with silver glitter in the black trimmings.

"Congratulations," Anamaria said with a smile. "I hope you and Jack have a fine life together."

"Thanks," Elizabeth said with a smile and hugged Anamaria.

They went back to the ship and Jack greeted them.

Later that night, Elizabeth woke up in Captain Jack Sparrow's cabin and heard Jack's breathing. She smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek and walked out of the cabin and to the front of the ship. She sighed and looked out toward the horizon.

Jack Sparrow noticed Elizabeth was gone. He got up out of bed and went below and saw his future wife sitting on a barrel.

"What's wrong, love?" Jack asked her.

"You know after I left this ship I _did_ lose my love for adventure," Elizabeth said. "I saw my future with Will and saw us living the rest of our lives together, but then you came and I fell in love with you because we are alike. I guess after I saw that, I lost my faith that I would find true love again."

"I knew that you lost will to love again," Jack said as he sat down beside her.

"When you came back and brought me back to your ship," Elizabeth said as Jack wrapped his arms around her. "Thanks to _you_, I found that part I thought I had lost forever."

"I am glad you found that part of you, love," Jack said as he kissed her on the cheek. "Now, let's go back to sleep."

(End Chapter Four)

Please review if you liked it.


End file.
